


When idiots save the world

by Ficho



Series: Universe 8 [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Oxenfree (Video Game), Persona 5, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Vocaloid, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dont watch this kids, Injury, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficho/pseuds/Ficho
Summary: A group of people are uniting forces to stop a threat. But the obstacles in their way could make them fall in despair.





	1. Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited sequel is here. This is my first time making action scenes so if anything looks sloppy, it's okay; i have it under control (not)

"Does everybody have what they need?" asked makoto to the group.

"Makoto, I don't think we need stuff where we going. They might give us free food and water!" shouted Ryuji with enthusiasm.

"Either way, I think we are all ready to part." said Yusuke.

Akira saw with his own eyes how his team was chatting before the start of what was the biggest adventure between universes. Even though he saw them in the past, he was excited to meet his friends that he made on a chat room.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Akechi?" asked Haru.

"Did someone called for me?" said a confident voice. Everyone turned around and saw the former detective. He splattered a smile, liek he always did on live T.V.

"Oh there you are." said Futaba. "Why were you late?"

"Well, as someone who went M!A in public, I rather go to the streets in secret rather than walking freely."

"If that's what you want..." said Futaba with a sound of doubt.

"Ok Phantom Thieves. The portal will be in any second now. Once we cross that, we will be against a power we don't know." said Morgana.

"We can deal with an ex-member of an organization." said Ryuji with a chuckle.

"Let's do our best and save universes!" cheered Ann.

A few seconds later, a portal openes up in the middle of the attic.

"It's showtime!" said Akira as the whole group entered the portal.

* * *

Randy was checking his phone while waiting for Theresa to come. Howard was stomping his feet, showing that he is losing his patience.

"Where is that girl? The portal is gonna be here any second!" said Howard while shaking Randy.

"She is gonna be here Howard. She texted me that she will be-"

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic was heavy on the way." said Theresa while entering Randy's room.

"In any minute." said Randy with a smirk. Howard just stick out his tongue. He then got up to kiss Theresa.

"So am I gonna see the ninja in action for the first time?" said Theresa flirtasiously.

"More like fight WITH the ninja." said Randy wiggling his eyebrows. Theresa chuckled and peck Randy's cheek.

"Alright enough lovey doveys. You guys are so cheesy." said Howard.

"Well we're on college Howard. We now make a rule to love our partners."

Howard rolled his eyes but couldn't avoid to giggle. "This is why you're my best friend. You're really funny."

Randy was glad that Howard think that. He and Theresa were the most important people in the world. And now with new friends from other dimensions make his circle of friends grew wider. Suddenly, the portal that Ficho was talking about came up. He took both Howard's and Theresa's hand. "Are you ready guys?"

"Always Cunningham."

"We will protect each other." said Theresa.

The trio walked to the portal and awaited the adventure for the ninja that saved Norrisville, his best friend and lover.

* * *

"Do we need the radio Alex?" questioned Jonas.

"I mean I know we're gonna get the fighting lessons, but no worries, this is only for emergencies." said Alex, trying to calm the situation.

"I'm not sure if ghosts from the other side might help us. What if we get possesed again?" said Ren with a panic voice.

"Well I could... you know... slap them?" said Clarissa.

"If she says she can, then I believe her." said Michael while hugging her girlfriend.

"It's weird... I feel like we're in a different dimension of so much. I know we are from other universes from your chat but... what if our universe has different dimensions?" said Alex with curiosity.

"Alright Alex, we shouldn't get so meta right when we are gonna go to meet jonas' other friends." said Nona.

Other friends...

He still can't believe that he made so many and that some of them were idiots. But those idiots made him and his group connect so good and now they're risking their lives to save not only their universe, but others as well. Just when he was about to lowkey cry for a bit, the portal appeared in fron of their eyes.

"Alright, our ride is here. Let's go!" shouted Ren.

They were ready. Even if the others have powers, they can still demonstrate that normal people can save the world too.

* * *

"Ok Tome is now watching the company while we're out." said Reigen.

"Nii-san remember, if we are attacked, do not hesitate to ask for help. Escpecially me." said Ritsu.

"Teru, I'm sure we're gonna be fine." said Mob with a small but confident smile.

"Of course. My boyfriend knows that we are strong." said Teru with a wink and made Mob blush a little. Ritsu glared at Teru and he mouthed something Mob couldn't understand.

"I'll protect you Reigen-san!" said Serizawa a little too loud.

"Well of course. We're boyfriends and we need to protect each other." said Reigen with a smile. Both men blushed at that statement.

Seeing everyone looking out for each other made Mob feel like all of these friendship he started so worth to protect. He loved all those people and also the other ones who made his friend count higher.

The portal appeared and Reigen jumped into Serizawa, who catch him with his arms.

"Looks like that's our ride." said Teru.

"Here we go..." said Mob nervously but confident about this big quest.

* * *

"Ichimichaaaaan!" shouted Osomatsu.

"What?" groaned Ichimatsu.

"Are you ready to meet hot chicks?"

"Osomatsu I doubt there will be women in this quest." said Choromatsu with annoyance.

"AND MEN?!" asked Jyushi.

"Then we will charm both genders with my awesomeness." said Karamatsu.

"Omg, you are such an idiot." said Todomatsu.

"Seconded." said Totoko. "Anyway, I hope you don't get all mushy with Miku."

Choromatsu blushed at that statement and trip to the floor. "W-why are you saying that?!"

"Please Choro, you have been on private messaging with her in the middle of the night." said Todomatsu with a teasing tone.

Choromatsu scratched his head. "Well... it's the first time I have a girlfriend... a real one. And honestly... she makes me so happy."

"Awww Choromatsu is so cute when he is in love!" said Osomatsu with a sheepish smile.

"Shut up" said Choromatsu with a smile.

"Well I guess we should wait until the portal is-" Karamatsu was interrupted when the portal opened up all of a sudden and scared him off.

"Oh there it is!" said Todomatsu.

Everyone entered the portal, but before Choromatsu entered, he said to himself: "Miku... I'll do my best for you."

* * *

"Alright fam! Everyone's ready!" shouted Rin.

"Good! Now we just wait for the portal to come." said Miku with excitement.

"Miku, you know this might be a dangerous quest. We might get badly injured.

"Luka, don't make this very stressing." said Len with annoyance.

"Why? Are you scared?" said Meiko wriggling her eyebrows.

"No!"

"Well, we should just make a group hug in case something bad happened to us." recommended Kaito.

"Yeah!" shouted Miku. She gathered all of her friends in a big circle and hugged each other. She was excited to do something different and get out of the routine. Not that there was something bad with rehearsing concerts and going to cafe's to post something on her social media. She wanted to experience something with her old and new friends together. And saving the world sounded so cool!

The portal appeared and the group looked at each other with determination. They entered it and hoped for a succesful mission.

* * *

The girls reunited in Twilight's room and discussed about the posibilities of the new magic that they and the other dimensional friends were going to face.

"What if it's invincible?" said Applejack with worry.

"Impossible. They might be strong but they must have a weakness." said Twilight with confidence.

"Whatever it is, we will kick their butt." said Rainbow Dash making a fist.

"But what if that person is misunderstood?" asked Fluttershy.

"If that's the case, I'm going to see their memories to see what's the motive behind his actions." said Sunset.

"Well, it looks like we have a plan. Let's hope that everyone else can also do their part." said Rarity.

"Which is...?" asked Twilight.

"Keep going even in impossible situation of course."

"And after that, LET'S THROW A PARTY!" shouted Pinkie Pie. The girls laughed and hugged each other.

The portal appeared before their eyes and stand up.

"Mane 7, let's go!"

* * *

"I already told Asuka about our little adventure and she will see if there's injustice while we're out." said Yumi while entering the combat room.

"Well, some of our companions will need an intense training. And we will help them." said Murakomo.

"Whatever happens, we are here to save the world from destruction." said Yoazkura with confidence.

"And if we have the time, we're gonna need to rest so our morale doesn't go, like, down." suggested Shiki.

"I'll do the pancakes!" shouted Minori. She picked from her backpack a giant pan and started to make pancakes.

"Let's do that when we're with everyone." said Yumi with a giggle.

"Escpecially for Akechiki!" said Shiki.

The portal appeared and the girls were ready. Yoazkura approached Yumi and gave her a sweet kiss. "We will remain victorious."

"Of course." smiled Yumi. And the girls entered the portal.

* * *

"Welcome everyone." said Ficho. "Let's see the details of the mission and prepare you!"


	2. Beggining training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delays! My swimming classes were postponed for mantaneance and now I need to attent those days I missed. But anyways back to your usual program.

When Akira and his group jumpet out of the portal, they saw that the others arrived too. He was so happy that everyone came with no problem. He then saw his surroundings. The place they were was very... aestheticaly pleasing as Yusuke would say. There where white sofas and the walls were painted in an attempt to make an illsuion of being in space. Futaba ran to the closes sofa and launched herself into it.

"These are so comfy!" said Futaba with excitement.

Jyushimatsu run and did the same thin on another sofa. "COMFY!!!"

"I wanna try too!" said Minori while running.

"Man these kids are very hyperactive." said Reigen.

Suddenly a door opened and a young man with a blue sweater, black pants and shoes, a blue beret, a black and white scarf, approached. One thing Akira noticed is that he had angel wings and yellow bunny ears. He had black hair and his eye color were slight honey.

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad you all came." said the man with a soft voice.

"Is he baby?" asked Ren.

"Ren! Shush!" said Alex while covering Ren's mouth.

"Wait who are you?" asked Choromatsu.

"Oh. I guess I haven't posted a photo of me in the chat. I'm Ficho."

"That's Ficho?!" asked Rainbow Dash in desbelief.

"What were you expecting?" asked Howard.

"A strong man." said Rainbow Dash. Luka facepalmed and Kaito put a hand on her shoulder.

"While this is a rather awkard introduction, I'm glad I could see the heroes standing in front of me." said Ficho with gratefullness.

Another man came through the same door. He was wearing the same attire as Ficho, except he had dog ears. Behind him, there was a young girl with a similar attire except she was wearing a black skirt. Her animal ears were from a kitten.

"Who are they?" asked Yumi.

"These are other members of the organization I told you. This handsome man is Derek and this girl is called Mellody."

"H-hi..." said Mellody while hiding behind Derek. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello there. You must be the heroes that will save us."

"Are we though?" said Len with doubt.

"Yes we will! Don't even doubt banana!" yelled Rin.

"Should we know the details of what are we facing exactly?" asked Makoto so that the twins shut up.

Ficho took a deep breath and made a crystal ball appeared from his hand. "As I mentioned, one of our members stole a very valuable orb. This member is called Devon. They said one of us betrayed them, but they never mentioned who. And so, they destroyed universe after universe. Fortunately, we can repair those universes, but everytime we fixed one, another was destroyed." Everything he said, the crystal showed the suspicious Devon, who was wearing the attire. However, he didn't have animal ears and no angel wings.

"We decided to make a plan quickly and Ficho decided to do a group chat. While I was skeptical about this, I still gave him an opportunity. I admit though that I was surprised that this experiment actually worked out." said Derek with apreciation.

"Um... so now... we're gonna make some training to prepare you guys." said Mellody.

"You know that some of us are cpable of kicking ass right?" asked Ryuji with a grin.

"Of course. But some of you need that training." said Derek.

"Well we sure as hell need some." said Howard while putting an arm around Theresa.

"I wanna kick someone's ass!" said Osomatsu and all of his brothers nodded.

"I could use some training to kick ass. I already made it with these NEETS." said Totoko.

"Should I call the police?" said Applejack.

"Let them be." said Ritsu.

"We sure need some training to help everybody." said Jonas and his group were in agreement.

"And I can see that everybody have either experience in battle or have super powers." said Ficho with a smirk. "Speaking of super powers..." he suddenly snapped his fingers and Akira and his friends were in their phantom thief attire. He saw that Twilight and her group also changed and so did Randy and Miku's group.

"Hell yeah man! Back from our begginings!" said Ryuji.

"Ugh... just when I thought the cat suit was death..." complained Ann.

"In that case..." Ficho snapped his fingers and Ann was changed into a red jacket with baggy pants and boots. Her cat tail remained the same and her gloves were biker gloves.

"Omg! These looks is so much better!" squeled Ann.

"It really suits you darling!" complimented Rarity.

"I'm really glad that our outfits are the certain clouds we had." said Miku and twirled. "Classic!"

"Cute!" said Rin.

"Cool!" said Len

"Beauty!" said Meiko and Luka.

"Quirky!" said Kaito.

"You guys look like you don't belong in the same show." said Shiki.

"That's true." agreed Murakumo.

"Well without any delay... let's begin.

* * *

Mob was getting nervous each time they were getting near at the so called Training room. He knew that his powers might get out of control, but he needed to use it in order to protect everyone. He suddenly felt his hand being held and he saw that Teru took it and kissed it.

"Just use it if you think it's necessary, ok?" said Teru with a soft smile. Mob nodded and kissed his cheek.

Minutes later, they arrived at a giant door. The guardians put their right hands on it and the door opened. Everyone saw the enourmous stage fight and all of the training stations.

Mob saw his surroundings and he swore that he heard Reigen said 'what the fuck'. The guardians faced the group and put their arms in their backs.

"Welcome everyone to the training grounds." said Ficho.

"Use these stage and the machines to began training." said Derek.

"S-since we don't have much time, we will give you an hour to train." said Mellody.

"Well then. Happy training!" the guardians said at the same time and dissapeared in a sparkly smoke.

Everyone saw at each other as if trying to decide what to do first.

"So... now what?" asked Ichimatsu.

"How about the phantom thieves train me and my brothers with fighting basics?" suggested Choromatsu.

"And maybe we could practice magic with Twilight and her group!" said Miku.

"We can also train Jonas and his group." suggested Yumi.

"I can teach Theresa and Howard some ninja moves." said Randy while wiggling his eyebrows to Theresa.

"And I will train my employees with their powers." said Reigen with a smirk.

"Pfftt. Yeah right." said Ritsu.

"Alright everyone let's go!" said Akira with determination.

Mob went with his friends and started to train with their powers. The basics were lifting things and all that simple stuff. The next lesson was something that he was afraid of: fighting.

"Alright so we need to make pairs, who is with who?" asked Reigen.

"I want with Shigeo." said Teru.

At that moment, Mob had his eyes widened. He knew he fought Teru before but that was because he had no other choice. Could he even fight him now as his boyfriend.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be careful for the both of us." he said and kissed Mob on the lips softly. He smiled at him and Mob returned the smile. They took some steps back and ready themselves. Serizawa and Ritsu did the same.

"On your marks... get set... NOW!" screamed Reigen.

The pairs started to throw their powers at each other. Mob and Teru dodged every attack they were launching at each other. There were some times that an edge of their powers scratch some of their clothes. After 20 minutes, Reigen timed out and everyone dropped to the floor beaten. Mob looked at the ceiling and then turned his head to see Teru, who also turned his head and smiled.

"I told you we would be fine." said Teru with a smile.

"Yeah..." he said.

They all decided to sit and relax. In fact, everyone at the room also sit down. They may have also finished their trainings.

"Man! You guys sure are great coaches!" said Karamatsu without his exagerations.

"Michael was so hot being serious." said Clarissa with a wink.

"Oh babe." said Michael with a blush.

"I didn't know that you guys could even have magic similar like ours." said Sunset.

"Well, we're full of surprises." said Meiko with a wink.

"I think all of us did amazing training today." said Yozakura with a smile.

Everyone laughed and laid down for a bit. A few minutes later, the guardians came and saw everyone laid on the floor.

"I see that everyone trained well?" asked Ficho.

"Sure do!" said Randy.

"Well everyone. Let's hope you're prepared. The first universe awaits you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to do fighting scenes please stop me.


	3. First world

Everyone was following the guardians through the halls. The floor and ceiling looked like they were walking on space. Twilight was wondering how vast the world could be and how much she can explore. Well, she was about to go into different dimensions and was excited for the journey. But she was also thinking about the whole ordeal between Devon and the guardians. How did they get into an ugly fight to the point where they went on a destructive rampage? Who was the one who 'betrayed' them? And why were these people incluiding her friends capable of defeating such force? She didn't have so much leads. Although she could ask the guardians, however she thought that this might be a touchy subject. She may have to ask later when there is more progress on restoring peace.

After what it felt like hours, the group stopped in front of a door and the guardians put their right hands on it and opened. There was a single circular object. It looked like it was the portal that could transport them.

"This is the portal that will help you guys in your journey." said Ficho. "Right now, Derek will explain some important things that you all should know."

Derek nodded and adressed the group. "When going to dimensions, there will be something that you all should find." he makes with his hand an illusion and a purple crystal appears. "This is a portal crystal. There is one in each dimension. You can only use it when you find it."

"H-however... the crystals will appear randomly. So you have to search the dimension." said Mellody.

"I see. And we have to prevent that dimension isn't destroyed right?" asked Alex.

"Correct. Now remember: sometimes the habitants of each dimension might find the crystals. However, since we grant you the power to touch the crystals to go to other dimensions, they won't get teleported to other dimensions. So you don't have to worry if other beings find the crytal before you."

"But what if some assholes just don't wanna give us that thing?" asked Ryuji.

"We punched them like this." Ichimatsu was about to put a fist on Karamatsu but Kaito prevented it.

"We... got the message." cringed Kaito.

Ficho then made some movements with his hands and sparkles came and he directed them to everyone's forehead. "What I did was a special way of communicating with each other mentally."

"Oooh! Let my try" said Pinkie and closed her eyes.

_"Jyushimatsu! Can you hear me!!!??"_

_"LOUD AND CLEAR!!!!"_

"Ok just... moderate the volume please?" said Serisawa.

"SORRY!" said Jyushimatsu.

"D-does everyobody got the details?" asked Mellody.

"Yes!" exclaimed everybody.

"Alright everybody. The portal will be open in 3..."

"We're gonna be ok..." mumbled Randy.

"The phantom thieves are gonna win..." said Akira to his group.

"2..."

"Olly olly motherfuckers..." said Jonas.

"I'll protect you guys..." said Mob.

"1..."

"I know I hate you... but I actually love you brothers..." said Choromatsu with a small smile.

"Vocaloid forever guys!" cheered Miku.

"Alright girls. Mane 7 are in action." said Twilight.

"For justice!" shouted Yumi.

"NOW!"

The portal activated and a pink spiral appeared.

"LET'S GO!!!" screamed Howard.

"Group by group, everyone jumped at the portal and disappeared to the other side. The guardians were looking with hope the heroes that will save this dimension.

* * *

Everyone landed safely and looked at their new surroundings. It looked like...

"Is that cake?" asked Makoto.

"Cake!" shouted Minori.

"Look! There are cookies over there!" screamed Ann with excitement.

"CUPCAKES!!!" shouted Pinkie pie.

Miku looked that, in fact, the whole new place they landed on was made of all kinds of sweets. From the finest desserts that you could eat in a 5 star restaurant to the ones you see on the street and carnivals.

"Holy shit!" said Ren.

"Yep." said Osomatsu.

Totoko took some gum and tasted it. "Mmmm! These one is strawberry!"

"Hey guys, I know we are astouned with all these sweets, but we have a mission and we don't have much time before Devon destroy another dimension." said Yozakura with a worried expression.

_"She's right guys. If you want sweets, you might want to search that crystal." said Derek._

_"But I want sweets!" complained Futaba._

_"Well... maybe you could gather some on the way and keep them for later when you guys need a break." suggested Ficho._

"He might be right. We could use some of these sweets as snacks for later." agreed Makoto.

"Well then let's search for that crystal." said Teru.

"Found it." Nona crouched and picked the crystal.

"What?" asked Meiko with surprise.

"That... was too easy." said Reigen with doubt.

_"W-well... sometimes the crystals can get near you and other times not so near you." said Mellody."_

"Does that mean...?" smiled Pinkie pie.

"SWEET HUNT!!!" screamed Jyushimatsu.

"YEAH!" cheered Rin.

"Wait-" shouted Makoto, but everyone splitted up and she just went with the game.

After 10 minutes, everyone got sweets of all kinds.

"Damn this is a catch!" said Len.

"These are gonna be so useful if we're ever tired." said Choromatsu.

_"I'm glad you guys are happy on this world..." said Ficho._

_"But?" asked Yusuke._

_"Other worlds might be merciless towards you. Maybe even break you..."_

_"Interesting..." said Akechi. "I guess we should watch our backs always."_

_"But we're sure that you guys will overcome those obstacles." said Derek._

_"We hope so..." said Teru._

"Alright let's just get out of here to the next world." said Clarissa.

"Wait. Did we even saved the dimension?" asked Luka.

_"Well... this dimension actually never had like a serious problem. Think about this place as a tutorial." said Mellody with embarassment._

_"Well, tutorial completed!" said Futaba._

_"So what do I do with the crystal?" asked Nona._

_"Just throw it to a free space and another portal will appear." said Derek._

Nona nodded and threw the crystal on a decent distance. When the crystal touched the floor, a new portal appeared.

"Alright team! To adventure!" shouted Randy. Everyone screamed and went into the portal.

* * *

_Heh... these idiots think that they can save every world..._

_Well... they have to overcome me..._

Devon held the orb in their right hand and started to use it.

In another dimension, the floor cracked and houses were destroyed. The habitants run in terror while praying to their god to be saved.

It didn't work.

_Hundreds of bodies... All lifeless... This is what those stupid guardians must fix unfortunately. But they won't stop me. Every dimenssion they fixed, another will be destroyed. And it will take a lot of their stupid knight in armors to find me._

A maniacal laugh could be heard. Somewhere... where everything began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cryptid villain? In my fic? It's more likely than you think.


	4. Plushies and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA School does take a lot of your time huh?

Everyone landed safely on the next world. Miku noticed that the flor was... pink? pinkish? It was a bright color. When she looked around, her surroundings showed that everything was like a fairy tale book.

"Where are we?" asked Meiko.

"Is this some kind of fever dream?" asked Randy.

Suddenly, a sound came from the pink bushes. Everyone stepped back and were prepared to attack whatever was there.

"Please be a smal monster..." said Ritsu.

And what came from the bushes was... a plushie? It looked around and saw the group. There was silence as everyone looked at the bear plushie.

"PLUSHIE!!!" screamed Minori and ran towards it, hugging it. The bear giggled and hugged Minori back.

"What the hell?" said Jonas.

"Aww it looks cute!" said Ann.

"Wait I wanted to beat bad guys!" said Ren.

_"Hey, remember we said that you'll be going step by step? That means you're going to be facing minor incoveniences."_ said Ficho.

"Ugh, fine!" said Todomatsu with disgust.

"You're so cute! What's your name?" asked Minori.

"My name's Mr. Bear. And I'm from the cute town of Fluff town!" said the bear.

"Say Mr. Bear, did you find a crystal? A purple crystal to be exact?" asked Twilight.

The bear crossed it's arms and began thinking. Then he jumped a little. "Yes! We found a crystal not long ago. Is it yours?"

"Yes. And we would apreciate it if you could give it back, please?" asked Yusuke with calm.

"Sure! Follow me!" the bear walked through a path and everyone followed it.

"So... how does this little town look like?" asked Rin.

"Oh! Well, our town has a lot of flowers, little buildings, and the people in there are so kind. Except..." said the bear with hesitation.

"Who?"

"Mr. dragon. He's always angry and makes everyone's life imposibble. He's really bad."

"Jeez, talk about social reject..." said Ryuji.

"You know we are social rejects right Ryuji?" said Futaba.

"Meh. It's different."

"So aside from him, the town is good I suppose?" asked Choromatsu.

"Sure! And look, we're here!" Mr. Bear showed everyone the little town. There were people hugging and doing everyday activities. There was even a fountain of chocolate.

"Wowie!" said Pinkie.

"Ugh..." said Ritsu.

"This is what I see when I die of diabetes not gonna lie!" said Theresa.

"Everyone! Your crystal is on teh major's office! Let's go!" said the bear and started jumping.

"I wanna do that!" said Miku. She jumped like she was on a field of flowers.

"Me too!" shouted Haru. Soon everyone but Ichimatsu, Ritsu and Len started jumping for no reason.

"If they asked if we're with them, we will say no." said Len.

"Agreed!"

* * *

Yumi and the rest arrived at the Mayor's office and saw that the room was a disaster. A lot of stuff was thrown everywhere and the furniture were disorganized. The group then saw the mayor sweating bullets, like she's having a panic attack.

"OH THIS IS TERRIBLE! THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!" said the Major with fear.

"Major! What happened?!" asked Mr. Bear.

"Remember the crystal that was here? IT WAS STOLEN BY MR. DRAGON!" she started crying and hide her face with her hands.

"OH NO!" Mr. Bear cried alongside the mayor.

"So what? We can just steal the crystal." said Reigen.

"NO! In this town, stealing is bad!" said the Major.

"What Reigen tried to say was that we can get the crystal back!" said Serizawa with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I think we can manage this. Right guys?" said Miku with a smile. Everyone nodded. "So where is this Mr. Dragon?"

"H-he is on the west. You can find his house that looks like it was abandoned for a long time." said Mr. Bear whlie drying his tears.

"W-why are you helping us?" said the Major.

"Well... we kinda need that crystal." said Howard with a shrug.

The major jumped. "Oh my plushie! Did we steal something that was not ours?"

"No, no! We're glad that you found it!" said Nona, trying to ease the situation.

"Oh. Then... please get what is yours! And we if you have time, we could make a little celebration!"

"Oh! Well, we're kind of in a hurry-"

"YES!" said Jyushimatsu.

"JYUSHIMATSU!" said Choromatsu.

"Oh that's wonderful! We will be waiting!" said the mayor while waving.

This could be bad...

* * *

"YOU GUYS KNOW THAT WE HAVE LIMITED TIME YOU KNOW THAT!" said Makoto.

"BUT WE WANTED TO PARTY WITH THE PLUSHIES!" said Jyushimatsu.

"Yeah! They might get us pancakes!" said Minori.

"Minori, you know that a lot of lives depends on us right?" said Yumi.

"But..."

"I know Minori. But right now, we have work to do."

"Ok... but they're gonna be so sad..."

Mob saw the girls discussing and decided to intervene. "How about just 30 minutes?"

"What? Mob, you know we don't have time..." said Makoto.

"I know... but something tells me that we can make time. We can still have it. We just gotta trust our instincts."

The group went silent.

"I'm with Mob." said Akira. "I saw how all of us can do a lot of things. And one that we all can do is save this world."

"You know what? You're right!" said Randy.

"Why not?" said Jonas.

"Well, we might get this problem more quickly than we thought." said Miku.

"Yeah! She's right!" said Choro.

"What do you think Yumi?" said Twilight.

Yumi thought for a long minute. "Well. I guess we could celebrate once we acomplish this mission."

"YAY!" shouted Jyushimatsu.

"Thank you Yumi!" said Minori.

"Well, let's go people!" said Alex and the group ran towards Mr. Dragon's house.

* * *

"So this is the house..." said Kaito.

"My god, does it need repair!" said Rarity.

The house was with brown painting and the windows looked like there was a robbery. The main door looked broken and the garden looked awful.

"Poor flowers." said Osomatsu.

"RIP" said Futaba.

"So who's going to answer the door?" said Luka. Everyone stepped back except her. "Fine." She moved towards the door and touch the bell. Seconds later, the door opened and a dragon went out.

"Who are you?" said the dragon with a menacing voice.

"Um... hi. You must be Mr. Dragon right?" said Luka.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Well you have something of ours... a crystal perhaps?"

"You mean this?" he showed the glowing crystal and Luka's eyes widen.

"Yes! Um... could you please give it to us? It's ours and-"

"No no no lady. I found this on that stupid fluff town and now it's mine."

"Sir please, we do really need that crystal." said Luka with an irritated voice.

"Well, then too bad. It's mine and no one else's!" he shut the door.

Luka went back with the group and had a neutral face. "Who is better to demolish a door?"

"My time to shine!" said Applejack. She went to the door and kicked it with no problem.

"Wh-what did you do to my door?!"

"Just give us the damn crystal!" shouted Karamatsu.

"Wow Karamatsu!" said Osomatsu.

"N-no! This crystal might be the only thing I have!"

"Have for what?" said Teru.

"It could make me a friend!" said Mr. Dragon with tears in his eyes.

"Friend?" said Sunset.

"T-this... this crystal might be magical. I-it may grant me a wish. And I wish a friend. To make drawings. Play games... sing... dance... talk..."

"I think I get it now..." said Akechi. "He's feeling lonely..."

"But why don't you do friends with the people at Fluff town?" asked Michael.

"Because I tried... but they just didn't wanna listen because I'm scary..."

"You don't look scary to me." said Ryuji.

"R-really?"

"You're super fluffy in my honest opinion!" said Shiki.

The dragon saw the group and started to tremble. "W-why are you guys being so nice to me?"

"Because we can see that you have problems making friends. You're not a bad guy. You just need a little help." smiled Twilight.

"And we can do that if you give us the crystal." said Fluttershy.

Mr. Dragon saw the crystal in its hands and then gulped. "You promise?"

"We promise." said Mob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me. School really is kicking my butt and I don't think i can upload frequently until december. Hope you guys are having a nice day and follow me on my tumblr: fichohiddenpower.


	5. Fluffy party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'saves the fic from abandoment' gottem!

Jonas has been in at least one adventure where supernatural things happened. And this one... well it's more of a children's tv problem but if it meant not having his dimension being destroyed, so be it. The group ventured through the forest with Mr. Dragon and after what felt like an hour, arrived at the town. The dragon was fidgeting with his hands and looked at his feet.

"What if they don't accept me because I did things wrong?" asked the dragon.

Akechi aprroached him and pat him in the back. "I'm sure they will understand. You just have to tell your point of view and everyone will undesrtand." After that tip, Akira and his friends looked at each other. Jonas noticed how everyone looked kinda guilty, but then they smiled at each other. He supposed that they needed to move on after that shit with Akechi, and to be honest, he doesn't blame any of them.

The dragon nodded and ran all the way to the mayor's office, with the group following it. When they arrived at the door, the mayor was working on some papers. "Oh! You come baaAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-!" the mayor screamed and hide behind her desk. "What is he doing here?!"

Akechi nodded his head to the mayor and the dragon stepped foward. "I want to say that... um... I'm not a bad plushie. I have problems getting along with people because of my appareance and I don't wanna live alone anymore. I wanna have a chance. Pretty please?" His voice was of a kid who wanted to do things right. Jonas was aware that almost all the citizens in here were acting like they were a 5 year old kid. The mayor looked at the dragon at his eyes for the first time and thought for a moment.

"Is that true?"

"Yes! I promise I will be a good dragon."

The mayor didn't do anything for a second and then she laughed. "Now that I see you, you are very cute indeed. And my answer is yes! You can meet all the citizens with a party!"

The group heard an exagerated gasp that came from Pinkie Pie. "Can we organize it!?"

"Sure! I will make the invitations to celebrate at the plaza."

"Are we sure we have time?" asked Makoto concerned.

"We talked about it Makoto. 30 minutes." said Mob. She nodded and the dragon approached the group.

"Here is the crystal by the way." he handed it to Akira and he nodded.

"Thank you."

"Alright people, let's orginize. Randy, you will be doing the balloons with Theresa, Oso and Ryuji will do the decorations and Rarity will tidy up the plaza." said Teru with an excentric voice.

"When did you become a party planner?" asked Ritsu.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Ritsu sighed and everyone dispersed to organize the party.

* * *

It only took at least 10 minutes to have everything prepared. The plushies came and everyone was having a great time. Twilight liked the atmosphere that everyone was giving. She saw how Ichimatsu is bonding with a cat plushie, Randy showing off his acrobatics (now she knows why Theresa loves him), Miku and her group singing to some little plushies and Choromatsu and his brothers goofing like dummies. Her friends went with her, holding juice in their hands.

"Well I'll be dammed, this was such an easy mission." said Applejack with a smirk.

"I hope we can party like all day!" said Pinkie.

"I mean, we could stay and show how cool we are." said Rainbow Dash.

"And their bodies are so fluffy." said Fluttershy.

"As cute as it sounds, we shoud be moving on, it's 5 minutes till we get out." said Sunset while checking her wrist watch.

"At least we demonstrated that our teamwork is good." said Rarity while flipping her hair.

"And we will be victorious in all of the dimensions." said Twilight with resolve.

If she was being realistic, this is not their first time where dangerous and unctrollable people tried to destroy the world because of personal reasons. They always won at those battles, and now that they have new friends, their strenght have grown and they were ready to kick Devon's ass (or at least try to undertsand them and then kick their ass if they are naive.).

Five minutes later, the group was at the entrance of fluffy town and were ready to leave.

"Hope your adventure goes well, dear heroes!" said the Mayor.

"Thank you friends!" said the dragon, who was hugging two plushies and they were hugging back.

"Alright people. Let's go to the other world." said Reigen.

Twilight throw the crystal and the portal appeared.

"By the way, what was the lesson in here so that the portal could open?" asked Len.

"I think it was helping the dragon beat his fear of social rejection." said Akechi with a hand on his chin. "And it was all thanks to me."

"Alright Prince Detective, don't get cocky." Ryuji punched Akechi's arm lightly and chuckled.

"But it's the truth Akechi. You did it very well." said Akira. "And we are in good terms now." Akechi just stared at the ex-leader of the phantom thieves and nodded with a small smile. Just then, Ficho called them.

_"Well done guys. This is one of the few challenges you will encounter."_

_"I know it will seem like an eternity, but we count on you."_ said Melody without her stutter.

 _"Not stuttering means you really are counting on us huh?"_ teased Todomatsu.

_"U-um..."_

_"Wow, rude Todomatsu!"_ said Futaba.

 _"Either way, you heroes need to arrive to your next destination."_ said Derek.

The group nodded and entered the portal one by one.

* * *

_"Hmmm... it looks like they beat this world..."_

_The person chuckled._

_"I hope they will survive the next one. It can be... cliched and harmful."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late new year! Although I'm not gonna be as active and the chapters are short, I'm gonna do the best to not let this fic die!


	6. High school steryotype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to reach this part since I think this is the point where some things can get deep and dark. Don't worry, if there is a trigger warning, i will state it at the start of the chapter.

The group landed safely into the ground and watched their surroundings. It didn't look like something fantastical or weird. Just some suburban area. The phantom thieves noticed that their clothes swapped with the ones that they wear before starting this adventure. So does Yumi and her group. What was most strange is that, they were no threats around them.

Jonas was so confused that he was the first to talk so the silence wouldn't become more awkard. "Uh... where are we?"

"It looks like... a town?" suggested Ann with doubt.

Choromatsu pointed out two people that were in front of them. "Look, there are people! Maybe we can ask them. But... who should do it?"

"Let me try." said Sunset. "But watch my back if something seems off, ok?" The group nodded and she walked towards the strangers. "Um, excuse me?"

The strangers, a girl and a boy, probably high schoolers, turned around and looked at sunset. "Yeah, what's up?" asked the boy.

Before she responded, Sunset thought quickly about making up a story so the strangers don't suspect her. "I am traveler from another country. Can you tell me where I am now?"

The strangers shared a look and decided to respond. "You're in Tort town. I know, the name sounds awful but blame the one who gave birth to this place." said the girl.

"Oh thank you so much. That's all I needed to know. Have a safe trip!" she returned to her teammates and told her the information she had.

"Tort town? The fuck kinda name is that?" questioned Osomatsu.

"But do we know if there's a crysral in here?" asked Ryuji.

_"Hold on guys..."_ said Ficho. A couple minutes later, he answered. _"Yep, there is a crystal on the local high school."_

"Then it's gonna be easy as always! Maybe the guardians were wrong that it's gonna be difficult every time." said Ren.

_"Well, I'm sorry to rain on the parade, but this universe is... bad."_ said Derek in a regretful voice.

"Uh... how?" asked Michael.

"I would tell you but it's better if you see it for yourselves." said Derek.

The group decided not to question it. "Any was where we can find that school?" asked Randy.

"Oh a sign!" shouted Minori. The sign read 'school'. "Let's go!" The group was heading towards their destination.

* * *

"Do you thnik they will survive? I read this dimension is not merciful. Especially for them." asked Ficho worriedly.

"I know how it looks but we can pray that they will be victorious in the end." said Derek.

Mellody put her hands together and closed her eyes. "I-i hope they are more stronger than those horrible monsters."

"You could say that again." said Derek. The guardians just wacthed everthing unfold and hoped that this won't mean the end of hope.

* * *

When the group arrived at the school, they saw students hanging out outside. There was a statue of the founder, they think, and there were three main doors. It wasn't tall but it sure was spacious enough for students and staff.

"So... what's the plan?" said Futaba.

"We enter." said Akira.

"Just like that? How is a group of young adults gonna enter this school?" asked Howard with confusion.

"To be honest, we still look high schoolers. Just more hot." giggled Totoko.

"What about us adults?" asked Serizawa.

"We just say that we are teachers." said Meiko. Both Kaito and Reigen nodded at the request. Then Serizawa relaxed and nodded too.

"Ok people. Let's stomp foward!" said Alex.

The group started entering the school and when they were inside, they saw a big hallway full of students going around, socializing, going to classes and in ther lockers. But there was some kind of strange air too. Like they didn't belong here.

"Why do I feel... intimidated?" said Clarissa with uncertainty.

"This is like when Sunset was previosly in charge of this school." said Apple Jack.

"Gee thanks for reminding me."

"And who are you?" said an obnoxious voice.

The group turned and saw a man in his mid 50's staring at them. He was wearing a very formal outfit and his eyes looked like a hawk. The man raised his eyebrow. "I said... Who. Are. You?"

"We're new students." said Makoto in a hurry. Everyone relaxed after she stepped foward and locked eyes with the man. "This is our first day at this school and we're excited to start!"

"Hmmm... there weren't any schedule about new students..." said the man. The group felt like they were gonna get caught. But fortunately the man eased up. "Well, it's nice to see new students... even thought it's quite sudden..."

"We are really sorry if our presence bothers you." said Makoto with a cool headed voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I will search for someone who will show you around. Wait here." he walked away and the group exhaled.

"What the fuck was that?" said Luka exhausted.

"Hell. That's what was." said Teru.

"Damn Makoto, you really were fast. I don't think I would have look at his eyes." said Miku.

"Tell me about it. I'm so glad being the star pupil made me have a stone face to authorities."

Just then, the principal was back with a girl who have a blond hair, pink clothes, and pink high heels. "This is Cassandra. She will be your guide." he then turns to Cassandra. "Make sure to show our guests the place." he then noticed the adults. And what about you? You don't look like students."

"Oh! We are new professors. We want to teach!" said Kaito.

"Hmm... well, our staff was reduced without any reason. But nonethless, you can come with me so we can discuss your stay in here. I am the principal after all."

_"Principal?!"_ thought Nona.

_"Goddamit"_ said Ritsu.

The adults all gulped and followed the principal thought the hall. The remaining members all turned to Cassandra. She was checking herself on her compact mirror.

"Um... are you gonna show us the school?" said Fluttershy.

With a sigh, Cassandra closed he compact and looked at the group. "Fine. Follow me."

Cassandra showed everything that a school has: Classrooms, a science lab, a computer lab, shit tons of club, a cafeteria, a footbal field, lockers, a gym (which was packed) and a courtyard. When they returned to the main hallway, she made a stop. "By the way, here's an unnoficial last message."

_"Why is she being threattening?"_ asked Karamatsu in his mind.

Suddenly, she grabs Futaba and smash her through a locker.

"What the fuck?!?" shouted Shiki.

"This school has a social pyramid. I am the most popular gir in school. I have a bunch of friends who are also popular. And right now, you are losers."

"P-please... you're... hurting me." pleaded Futaba.

Cassandra smahed her through the lockers one more time. "I don't care. You guys are just more pawns to play. You aren't shit. So if you get in my way or anyone who is better than you, you will get your ass kicked, got..." and before finishing, she knee kicks Futaba and drops her on the floor. "...IT?!"

"What the fuck?!" shouted Ann.

Some members looked out for Futaba while others glare at Cassandra.

"Hey is it bad if I hit a woman?" said Ichimatsu.

"It's acceptable if she is a bitch." said Todomatsu.

But before Ichimatsu could do anything, a giant guy come across between them. "What are you shit heads doing?"

"Oh nothing muffin. They just don't know their place." said Cassandra while hugging the guy. Just then more people apperead behind them and looked intimidating. "The message is clear. So fuck off." Then the group of bullies step out of their view.

"What the fuck...?" said Mob.

"What a bitch!" said Rarity with fury. "Thinking she is so cool. Her clothes aren't even cute."

"Was this the reason Derek said this world was bad?" asked Jonas with fear.

"I think... it's the American high school dimension." said Akira.

"Fuck." said Murakumo.

"Fuck indeed." said Len in agreement.


	7. This place sucks

After everyone got their class programs, they decided to split up to not only go to classes, but also see if any people seem threating. After their encounter with Cassandra, they were wary of who to talk without having to engage in a petty fight. Akira couldn't get out of his mind the image of Futaba being hit. He would have done something but the fact that a girl like Cassandra can even attack without hesitation gave the former thieve a surprise. That didn't mean that she gave the group a new fear, they were just gonna need to prepare for the worst with a poker face.

The first class he was gonna have was with Ren, Luka, Ichimatsu and Murakumo. He wanted to be with his boyfriend and his teammates, but that would have to wait until lunch time. However, the people he got with were actually good. Luka was chill, Ichimatsu was quiet but calm, Murakumo seemed wise and Ren was a funny guy. Since he was a charismatic guy, it would be an easy task to get along with them (not that they weren't getting along but it didn't hurt to try being more close). He even got with everyone a backpack with the rest.

In their way to their classroom, Akira's backpack moved and Morgana came.

"Wow Morgana. I didn't see you there." said Akira.

"Wait there was a cat all this time?" asked Ren.

"I AM NOT A CAT!" screamed Morgana.

"And it talks!"

"Did we ever see him?" asked Ichimatsu.

"W- what?! You didn't notice me??!!"

"To be honest, we did not see a cat with any of Akira's friend."

"Yeah Morgana, why weren't you with us?" asked Akira.

"Well, after I got through that portal, I was still transformed as a cat, and no one was paying me attention!"

"Oh! So that's why I heard a meowing!" said Ren.

"Meowing? I thought we could hear Morgana..."

_"W-well... aparreantly, your universe only could make Morgana talk. In other universes... he is a cat who meows."_ comunicated Mellody in their minds.

"So I had to go to Ficho's crew and fortunately I got my voice back. However I had to use paws to write on a computer what I wanted to say and it was really tedious. So that's why I was late."

"I see..." said Murakumo.

"After that, I followed you over, but I guess you already did two missions. And when I saw you at the gate of the school, I went stealthy towards you since they pets cannot access school."

"You know that you said that you are a cat, right?" pointed Ichimatsu.

"Well, I wanted a human form but right now, we don't have much time. So when you guys went for your backpacks, I scrambled though Akira's."

"Well, we're glad you're here. I'll let the others know about your situation." said Akira with a smile.

"Please don't tell Lady Ann. I would be so embarassed."

"He is also a simp." said Ren. Luka giggled and Morgana looked at him.

"What?!"

"Let's just go guys." said Murakumo. Everyone went to their classroom while Akira messaged everyone about Morgana.

* * *

After Twilight got a message about a cat called Morgana (a member of Akira's crew and also a cat?) she went to her designated classroom with Michael, Futaba, Theresa and Teru. All of them took seat near each other so that they didn't feel too far away. Just then, someone got near Theresa's seat and crossed her arms. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform and had black hair. She was wearing red lipstick and her face was irritated.

"Um, excuse me? That's my seat." said the girl with annoyance.

"Oh... um, I'm sorry. It's just that my friends and I wanted to sit closer." said Theresa with a nervous laugh.

"I don't care why, you can't just seat at my fucking seat."

"Lady, is there a seat assignation?" asked Teru.

"No, but people who doesn't obey me are gonna go on my shitlist."

"Is there a problem?" said a familiar voice. It was Kaito. Twilight got a little relieved that she had a class with him. Less stress to impress the professor, she thought.

"Um... who are you?" said the cheerleader, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm professor Kaito, your Chemistry professor."

"Whatever, tell that bitch to move."

"Hey, hey, respect your classmate. Why don't you just find another seat." asked Kaito calmy.

"I don't fucking care. Tell her to move you retard!" screamed the cheerleader.

The whole class turned their heads to the commotion. Twilight saw Kaito's face and... he was smiling?

"I see... Theresa, would you like to another place somewhere away from this annoying brat?"

The class gasped.

"E-excuse me?!"

"Well, they say honesty is the best policy. So I'm just being honest. Your friends can also move places if they want to."

Twilight and the group nodded and pick their stuff.

"Meanwhile, miss... Becky... you're gonna need to ask nicely to people for favors." he smiled at her.

Becky didn't say anything and sat down. When Twilight and her group sitted in another place, Kaito smiled at them.

_"Thanks Kaito"_ said Theresa.

" _When did you get cocky professor personality?"_ asked Futaba.

_"Some songs we did videos for"_ said Kaito with a wink.

* * *

The classes were large, but after some time, it was lunchtime. Choromatsu went for his lunch and waited for his brothers and Totoko to sit on a place. He could have sat with other people on the group, but that could be saved for another time. After they sat they discussed about what they saw in the school.

"So... how is this school?" asked Choromatsu.

"Fucking horrible." said Totoko. "I wanted to answer a question and then some nerdy guy just kicked my seat because I broke his record of correct answers."

"What was the question about?" asked Karamatsu.

"How many years of prison can you get for murder."

The brothers didn't wanna question that.

_"Hey what we're talking about?"_ asked Howard from another table with his mind.

_"How this place has some brats."_ said Ichimatsu.

Soon enough, everyone used mind comunnication to shit talk anout the universe.

_"I got the misfortune to be in a class with Cassandra. She gave me a dirty look all day and I was sweating bullets." -Nona._

_"The jocks put me on a locker because appereantly they said I was too thin and weak. If only I could punch them." -Len._

_"The class I'm teaching is full of perverts. They were staring at my ass and when I came back from a bathroom break, someone put 'I want to fuck the teacher's tits' in Caps." -Meiko._

_"The nerds are such mysoginist. They said girls can't play videogames when I asked to play a game." -Rainbow dash._

_"Appereantly you can't be gay, cause not only the students are homophobic, but also the teachers. We even had to hear a lecture about how this town is a zero gay tolerance." -Jonas._

_"Damn, we also hear that only popular people can speak only when talking with others. Talk about manipulation." -Shiki._

_"Someone said 'Get back to your contry' just because they saw i was Asian. Racist shit." -Ryuji._

_"The teachers were super creepy. They literally said that the students were spawn of satan and that they should not have an education." -Serizawa._

_"So we can admit this place sucks right?"_ asked Reigen.

"Yup!" they said with their normal voices.

Just then, the doors of the cafeteria opened and a lot of cheerleaders were doing acrobatics. A person walked through the doors.

"Cassnadra..." said Rarity with disgust.

She walked towards a table and went up. Someone gave her a mic and she grabbed it.

"Hi people! As you all know, Prom is coming and we all want to see who is the King and Queen. Oh but why wonder when it's so obvious that it will be me and my muffin Brad." she pointed at her boyfriend, a tall muscly guy. He want to her girlfriend and gave her a messy makeout.

"Is that how straight people kiss?" asked Rin with disgust.

"No. That's how straight tm people make out. Do not associate with us." said Randy.

"Randy, you're bi." said Howard.

"Well, I stated what's the difference."

After some seconds, Cassandra ended the makeout and went directly to the public. "Maybe they should just give us now the crown since no one is postulating." she laughed obnoxiously and Brad joined her. Everyone also laughed with the couple.

"I want to try!"

The room looked at the voice. The only one who stood up was Miku.

"What?" Cassandra glared at her.

"I want to compete for Prom Queen!"

Without a thought, Choromatsu also stood up. "And I want to compete for Prom King!"

"What? This little twerp?" he laughed. "Please who would vote for you?"

The whole room laughed and both Miku and Choromatsu looked shaken.

"I will." said Akira while standing up.

"Me too." said Jonas.

"Me three." said Randy.

"Four." said Mob.

"Five" said Twilight.

"Six" said Yumi.

The remainers of the group stood up and gathered around Miku and Choromatsu. The adults were looking through a neigboor door and gave thumbs up to everyone.

Cassandra looked at the group and smirked. "Fine. But even with your group of losers, you're still going to lose." She got near Miku and raised her hand. Just then, Yumi stopped her by grabbing her arm and glaring at her with cold eyes.

"Let's do this with dyplomacy shall we?"

Cassabdra scoffed and put her hand away. "Fine. But know this, I got this school under my thumb. So good luck with that, dumbasses." she stroded away from the cafeteria and all of her friends and boyfriend followed her. After she was gone the cafeteria resumed activity. The group finished their lunch so they decided to take some air.

* * *

"Can y'all believe that we're gonna beat some brats?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah... how is that gonna get us the crystal?" Clarissa asked.

"I'm glad you asked." They all turned to find Morgana walking towards them.

"Oh it's the talking cat!" said Randy.

"I'M NOT A CAT!"

"Sure Janet." said Osomatsu.

"Anyways, what do you know Morgana?" asked Makoto?

"Well, I went for a walk when everyone was in class, thanks fo that Akira by the way. And I heard that the Queen crown for that prom thing has something we want."

"You don't mean..." said Meiko.

"Yes. The crystal."

"LET'S STEAL!" shouted Jyushimatsu.

"Wow hold on! We can't do that!" said Haru. "Not only is it bad, but we might get expelled, or fired in your case..." she pointed at the adults. "...and we might have blown our opportunityto get out."

"Question, the crystals only open if we solve the universe's problem." said Teru. "...what problem should we solve exactly?"

"I think it's the monarchy of queen bitch. If we can beat her at the prom contest, we can go to the other dimension." said Pinkie pie.

"Ok, not only did Pinkie solved the enigma, but also she said bitch." said a surprised Sunset.

"She is quite the character." said Akechi.

"But I think we got our objective straight: we're gonna make Choromatsu and Miku win Prom." said Alex.

"But what about time? I saw that we were on march and prom is on like a few weeks. We might be too late to save other universes." said Yozakura.

_"No worries there friends. This universe is in a very slow time pass. If prom is just in a few weeks, it could have only pass minutes. So you have still time."_ comunicated Derek.

"Wow this universe sure is shitty." said Futaba.

"But at leats we can prepare a big surprise for those rotten kids." said Yusuke.

"Alright team! Let's make a great prom impression." shouted Choromatsu with a confident smile.

Just then, the bell rang.

"After second period!" continued Choromatsu with the same smile.


	8. Eat the rich

After classes wee over, the group met at the school's entrance and went to a more private place so they don't attract too much attention. In the end, they went to a local park since the students don't go there. After settling in, it was time to plan Miku and Choromatsu's prom campaign.

"Alright first of all: Why do people wanna vote for them?" said Ann.

"Well, because they deserve it." said Fluttershy.

"I think what Ann means is to answer the question everyone will probably ask." said Sunset.

"Hmm... what about: Cause they are all about sex and party?" suggested Osomatsu.

"Cassandra might already have that. We have to be original AND more progressive." pointed Sunset.

"How about they will get you to another world?" said Ren while getting some type of brownie out of his backpack.

Jonas slapped his hand, making the brownie fall down. "Ren, we're not going to suggest kid to literaly eat weed." Ren pouted and 5 seconds later he smooched Jonas angrily. "I know you're trying to get on my good side and you're doing it right. But now we need an original idea." he then hugged his boyfriend and kissed his temmple.

"Oh! Oh! How about 'makin everyday a cooler day'?" suggested Randy.

"Randy, I know you're my best friend but that was cringe bro." said Howard while pinching his nose.

"Well I don't know how to impress teenagers! The majority is in college and others are literal adults."

"I think I have the message..." said Mob.

"Oooh! Tell us Shige!" said Teru with interest.

Mob inhaled some air and started to explain: "I think you should vote for Choromatsu and Miku because even though they are strangers to you, they will start doing what others couldn't do: listen to their fans. If you need a shoulder for support or any advice in any field, you can count on us. After all, a king and a queen should stand with their peers."

A sob was heard and everyone turned to Reigen. "They grow up so fast!" cried the con-man while hugging his boyfriend.

"Wow Mob! That's actually a good answer!" said Sunset.

"You sure know much about Prom." pointed Yumi.

"Well, she was three times prom queen. Before joining us." said Rainbow Dash.

"Good thing the bad part of my past is literally helping us to save the world." joked the phoenix haired girl.

"Ok! Now we need to do the campaign!" said Ann.

"But where? We literally don't have a place to stay!" pouted Totoko.

_"I might have an answer."_ said Ficho. _"Just go to the direction I am now giving you."_

Suddenly, everyone felt a new information going through their heads. Without time to waste, everyone ran to the designated destiny.

* * *

Minutes later, they all arrived at mansion that was two feet tall. The doors were made of gold and the windows were clear. The garden was filled with sunflowers, petunias, forget me nots and roses.

"My god! This place is so beautiful!" squeled Rin.

_"Too bad it's a place where bastards live."_ said Derek.

"Why do you say that?" asked Michael.

_"Well the family living here are demons."_ stated Ficho _. "Mr. Charles has a massive list of underage girls he likes to stalk, Ms. Charles always treat retail customers like trash, the grandpa is super gross, like literally, and the little kid is on the path on being an asshole since he gets away with bothering his classmates."_

"Yikes." said Choromatsu.

"So we're gonna live with these horrible people?!" screamed Meiko.

_"Oh no! We're gonna get those people out and demolish the house to create your headquarters."_ said Derek with happiness on his voice.

Just then, a wrecking ball appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the house completely. The family went out on time, but the damage was done.

"What the hell happened to our house?!" asked Mr Charles.

At the other side, a man came walking. It was Derek! He was wearing a crimson suit and some shades. He walked towards the family and got a notepad out of his inner pockets. "Sorry folks, but the starte of USA decided to demolish the house."

"That's unnaceptable! I will find my lawyer!" said Ms Charles with a obnoxious tone.

"Oh don't worry ma'am. You're gonna all gonna go to another house... in Canada."

"WHAT!!?" screamed the grandpa. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO CANADA. IT'S NOT AMERICA."

"You can't make us do that old man!" screamed the child.

But Derek didn't listen as a bunch of bodyguards carried the four members away while they scream. He then turned towards the group and grinned. "You're welcome."

"What... did just happen?" asked a dazed Alex.

"Making the world a little better, that's what happened!" said Ryuji.

"Ok Ficho! Now's your turn!" screamed Derek.

In a matter of seconds, a new house was built. It has the architecture of a standard house but with more spacious rooms and the flowers were in their original state.

"Holy shit!" shouted Kaito.

"Welcome to your new house." Derek showed everyone the house and they all started to walk towards it.

When they opened the door, everyone got their mouths opened. There was a big living room with lots of couches and a big T.V. Next was a kitchen with lots of functions and a big refrigerator. There was also a rec room where they can chill and play some games.

"MY. GOD!" screamed Shiki.

Everyone went to the stairs and they all saw a big hallway with lots of door. Opening all of them revealed a lot of rooms, bathrooms and a laundry room.

"Sweet!" shouted Yozakura.

After checking the house, the group reunited on the living room.

"Hot damn, this house rocks!" said Theresa.

"Now we can have comodity AND a space to plan our strategies." said Akechi.

"EVERYONE! LET'S RACE FOR OUR ROOMS!" shouted Jyushimatsu.

"Wait shouldn't we-"

"THE PINK ROOM IS MINE BITCHES!" screamed Totoko.

Soon enough, everyone but the pairings and Akechi started to shove themselves going trough the stairs and running as fast as they could.

"GET THE FUCK OUT INARI!" screamed Len while soving Yusuke to the floor.

"NO, YOU GET THE FUCK OUT BANANA!" screamed Yusuke.

"Wow, Inari swearing is new." said Futaba.

"Not as me winning that room." said Applejack as she past Futaba.

"GODDAMIT!".

"As a big brother, I will win that room!" said Osomatsu. But a second later he was tripped by Todomatsu.

"No! Little brother first!" he ran without looking back.

The remaining people in the living room were listening to their bickering and looked at each other.

"Ficho, is it okay to share rooms?" asked Akira.

_"Of course. All pairing will have a matrimonial bed and... other necessities."_ said Ficho with a flirty tone.

"You heard him Seri. We can fuck with protection." said Reigen.

"Please don't say that ever again." scolded Yumi.

"Why am I the only single person who didn't compete for a room?"

"Cause you are basic!" said Miku.

"Pffft! Miku what the hell?!" chuckled Twilight.

With that joke out of the way, everyone settled in and went to the living room to start working on pamphetes, buttons, posters, drawings and t-shirts. When everyone finished, the night came and they all went to eat some delicious dinner, with the addition of the candy they got at the candy world.

"Dude, that candy really came in hand!" said Howard.

"Candy is the best!" shouted Minori.

"Well, I'm gonna keep it for the students at school. After all, a sweet treat makes a sweet deal." said Makoto.

"Damn, that's a good saying!" said Jonas.

"Ok, everyone. Tomorrow will be the day we will rally students. We should see the groups they are divided and conquer their hearts. Are we ready?" exclaimed Akira with his Joker voice.

"We're ready!" responded everyone.


	9. This haircut is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF this chapter is gonna be something i've been waiting to write for so long and i hope i did this right. If you think i didn't, you can comment it. Every criticism will help me improve my writing.

The next day, Choromatsu woke up and the first thing he saw as Miku sleeping peacefully. Her smile made his heart melt. How did he ended up like this? From being a Neet to a posible hero with a girlfriend was something he didn't expect. He stood up and decided to go downstairs. When he arrived, he saw Minori and Pinkie preparing breakfast: lots of pancakes and some bread.

"Wow. You guys sure did a lot for this big group." said Choromatsu.

"Of course! A sweet breakfast makes everyone's day!" said Pinkie while flipping some pancakes.

"Call everyone! I wanna share all this pancakes!" Minori prepared some other pancakes from the other side of the kitchen.

Choromatsu laughed and when he turned around, he found Ann, Clarissa and Rarity. They had their arms crossed and serious faces were seeing him. "What's going on?"

"So... we talked before everyone woke up..." said Ann.

"And you need a new look." said Clarissa.

"Huh?! What's wrong with me?" ask a confused Choromatsu.

"You see, there's nothing wrong with you. But if you wanna beat Cassandra and his jock boyfriend, you need to look like you care about winning the crown, according to media appereantly." said Rarity.

"Uh... ok...?" Choromatsu didn't know if this was necessary. But for the sake of the world and kicking pretentious asses, he will be devoted to change his looks. "You know what? Let's do it!"

"Sweet! Oh, let's make it a surprise to everyone. Escpecially Miku-chan!" Ann wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

Choromatsu blushed and looked away from the girls. "Um. Sure!"

And at that moment, the girls carried Choromatsu to the nearest bathroom and sat him on a chair with a towel around his neck.

"Ok, this is my territory. Seeing people do my hair made me want to do it too." said Ann while claping her hands.

"Ok, but can I have a word on how I want it?" asked Choromatsu.

"Fine, but quick! Everyone's gonna be awake in a few minutes."

"Well, I want it to have no hair in the sides like some rebel, NOT PUNK! And also could we dye it to green?"

"Hmm, could you draw it so I don't make a monstrosity?"

Choromatsu rolled his eyes but agreed. Clarissa went and returned with a pencil and a piece of paper. The boy began drawing a head (he wasn't an artist but he needed to do as quickly as possible) and made some lines for where the hair would stand. After he finished, he showed it to Ann.

"Well you draw like crap, but I think I know what to do." she said with confidence.

"We will do the grand entrance for you darling." smiled Rarity and she and Clarissa exited the bathroom.

20 minutes later, Ann smirked and put her hair tools down. "It's done!"

She spun Choromatsu to a big mirror. When he laid eyes on his reflection, he felt... different. Like something was changed but at the same time... it didn't. He felt like he was another person but he still was Choromatsu. So much was his analysis that he started to touch his hair.

"Um... do you hate it?" asked Ann with concern.

"Huh?" he turned to her. "No! No... actually... I really love it..." he said with a smile.

"Oh that's good! Well, I'm gonna tell the girls to prepare your grand entrance!" she went out of the bathroom and Choromatsu was alone.

He smiled at his reflection and sighed. "This is... me."

* * *

Miku was woken up by Rarity and she asked what was going on, but the fashion girl just said "go to the living room" and left. She took a quick shower and dressed in a cute pink top with some jeans and red sneakers. It was to impress the students at the school and that she doesn't only have her vocaloid uniform.

When she arrived at the living room, everyone was waiting.

"Did they also called you?" asked Miku.

"Knowing Lady Ann, she sure is doing something spectacular." said Morgana.

"Simp." murmured Howard to Randy and the purpled hair boy couldn't conatined his chuckles.

"Ooh, I wonder what is it!" said Shiki with excitement.

At that moment, the girls appeared and made reverenced.

"May we present my most precious creation yet?" said Ann.

"JUST SHOW US!" screamed Teru.

"Presenting... the new Choromatsu!" announced Rarity.

When Choromatsu stepped out, her heart was beating so fast. His hair... it changed. His dyed hair, his hairstyle... and something in Choromatsu's eyes made him a different person. He was striking such confidence. She wasn't even sure if it was the same shy man she is dating.

"HOLY CRAP!" exclaimed Ryuji.

"Wowie wow!" said Nona.

"Damn, now I wanna date you." said Totoko.

"Hoe." said Luka.

"I said what I said."

"Is that my brother or a Kpop star?!" said Osomatsu with a smile.

Choromtasu chuckled and put an arm on his big brother's shoulder. "Well, I guess you could be half famous." Both brothers laughed and the whole sextuplets hugged each other.

"Oh but that's just the beggining. I will take Choromatsu now." Rarity wasted no time in taking Choromatsu's wrist and dragged him towards the stairs.

"What will she do?" asked Mob.

"You'll see." said Clarissa.

At that moment, the door rang.

"I'll go!" Kaito ran towards the door and when he opened it, he saw a blonde woman, with a white blouse, a long white skirt and red stilettos. She was smiling and her eyes were blue.

"Hello Sir. It's so nice to meet you! My name is Karen and we're glad to see a new face in the neighbour. And by we, I mean the whole town!"

"Oh. Uh... Thank you." he smiled awkardly. What was this woman doing here?

"Now, I heard that you were one of the new high school proffesors that came."

"Oh yeah. It was last call, but we did great." But when he finished, the woman's smile became... different.

"I also heard that you reprimanded one of my daughter's friend. Why was that?"

Kaito's eyes widdened and he was stammering. "Well... she was rude to one of her classmated and she needed a lesson of class."

"Well, I apreciate that you are worried about kids..." suddenly the woman went towards Kaito's throat. "BUT WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS DISPLEASED THAT SOMEONE IS RUINING HER BEAUTIFUL, PERFECT LIFE, PEOPLE WILL GET CONSEQUENCES!"

Just then, Miku went outside and intervened. "Don't hurt my dad!"

The woman saw miku and her strenght went softer. "This is your daughter?"

Kaito nodded, begging that this woman stopped choking him. The woman eyed the duo and finally released Kaito.

"Well, I guess I could not harass a father. But know this, any lay on my daughter Cassandra or her friends and you will regret it." she shooted daggers at Kaito. Seconds later she smiled and giggled. "Have a nice day!" she stepped down the house and left.

"Are you okay Kaito?" asked miku.

"Yeah... but damn, what a bitch."

"Guess the adults in here can be bratty too."

"And appearently she is Cassandra's mother. One more to worry about." he massaged his neck. "By the way, nice improv of me being your dad."

"You needed help and that was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Well thank you Miku." he ruffled Miku's hair. "Now let's go inside. We need to explain everyone what happened and see Choro's next transformation."

She nodded and both music partners went inside.

* * *

"Can I just say this is so cool!" squealed Rarity.

Choromatsu looked at the mirror and there it was again. The feeling of being someone different. Of being two same but different people. And he was ready to show it to everyone.

He went down the stairs with Rarity and hid behind her when they arrived at the living room.

"May I present you... Choromatsu!" cheered Rarity.

Everyone gasped, clapped and cheered (in that order) when they saw Choromatsu. He was wearing a black coat with green stripes on his wrists, a light green scarf on his neck and underneath the jacket was a white shirt and underneath that white shirt was a large green shirt that reached until his knees. He had also black pants with some holes on his knees and black classic shoes.

"I'M ASKING AGAIN! IS THAT MY BROTHER OR A KPOP IDOL!?" screamed Osomatsu.

"You look so cool!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I need to get my game to beat that outfit." said Teru.

"She looks so beautiful!" said Yozakura.

"You know he is a boy." said Makoto.

"She..." murmured Choromatsu. He then smiled and hugged himself.

"Are you ok babe?" said Miku.

"More than okay. I feel... new and refreshed." he smiled.

"You guys are gonna kill it beating those snobs!" said Akira.

"By they way, what does Choromatsu mean by 'being free'?" asked Yusuke.

"Um... would it be okay if I explained it when we returned from class? I think I can explain better. Right now I'm just processing this new feeling." said Choromatsu.

"Of course." said Jonas. "For now, let's show the school we can be cool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit in question is this one: https://em.wattpad.com/49807ed29d3b6706b29e7715e94e604889850fb7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4142776a446a35546b586a6869773d3d2d3532313332343934362e3135306130613132633936316137346231373036343231343138312e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720


End file.
